


Return of Hales

by Sagesmith1126



Series: Hybrids Price [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Character Death, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 17:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18642547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagesmith1126/pseuds/Sagesmith1126
Summary: Derek and Stiles and drawn back to beacon when energies start pouring from the nemeton. After draining it, it take more of a toll than they expected. Stiles finds a home, and Derek learned how to be someone's hope.





	1. Return

Chapter One: Return to beacon

 

Being alive means feeling emotions and acting on those to help you survive and prosper in life. There are those who feel some emotions so intensely that they dictate almost all their actions, but others who have seen enough pain and death have grown almost complacent with loss and sadness as a norm. Such as the former spastic teen of Beacon Hills.

Stiles has left home for a little over a year now. He had planned to join the FBI, but the constant threat to the supernatural derailed his plans. Instead he was welcomed into a new pack in Virginia and they treated him like an equal, never as a weaker human. The alpha, Olyvia, was a college professor by day and a werewolf at night. Her second and husband, Kyle, was an FBI agent who found stiles and brought him into the pack. After all, Kyle was human. 

The pack wasn’t small by any means. They had 6 beta wolves, a werefox, a phoenix, and the pack emissary. The emissary, Summer, was married to the phoenix, Adrian. Two of their kids became beta to the alpha that Stiles helped to train. One of the betas he was close to, a sixteen-year-old named Sam, he treated like a sister and they grew very close in the span of a year from all the training and the time spent going over to her house to learn from Mary.

The other betas loved Stiles too, having dealt with a few newly turned betas in the past, he helped the VA pack grow in to a full Family. Though his peace didn’t remain for long, because Mary received a very frightening call from an old friend, Dr. Deaton. The emissary to the McCall pack in Beacon Hills. Stiles volunteered to go but, to his surprise, the alpha agreed only if he took a beta with him. All of them were raring to go, but he knew most of them still needed time to solidify their bonds to the alpha. He took his new little sis along just for her to see other pack dynamics. Perhaps ones that don’t quite get along. 

They packed their bags and set off for Beacon. The long drive was plenty of time for Stiles to tell Sam all about his home town and his father who allowed them to stay at his home. He felt strange when he saw the welcoming sign, a mixture of sadness and anxiety that he knew Sam would smell, but also that she wouldn’t pry. They pulled up to his father’s home and immediately her eyes were flashing. She could smell another wolf in the area. He pulled her out the car hand dragged her by the hand into his old home. As the door opened, the sheriff’s arms came from the door way, wrapping around Stiles.  Since Stiles felt more at ease, she calmed her nerves and gave the sheriff a smile. 

“Stiles, who’s your friend? Still upholding the law, I presume?”

“Ha, yea, Dad. This is my new best friend, Sam.”

Sam nervously shook hands with the sheriff who was giving her a curious look. He turned to Stiles and with one glance, Stiles could already hear what he was implying.

“Yes, she’s a werewolf, Dad. Sam is a Beta I helped to train.”

“Well, you might want to take her to the pack and to make sure they don’t think there is another rouge wolf in town.

“Sigh, you’re right. We will be back in a bit then.”

“No need. Scott is waiting in your room.”

With another sigh, Stiles grabbed Sam’s hand and led her up to his room to see an alpha baring his teeth and flashing his eyes. Stiles stood in front of Sam and looked at the posturing alpha with a frown.

“Another wolf Stiles? Thought you left to get away from this life.”

“Well it has a way of dragging you back in, doesn’t it, Scotty. What’s with the brooding? Derek come by and give you tips on how to be rude to a guest?”

Scott huffed out a laugh and let his eyes return to normal. He looked at Sam, a small beta getting protection from a weak human? How foolish, he thought. Stiles had told Scott he was visiting for a week at the request of his dad, a lie he believed since Stiles learned how to control his heart beat from Mary to help trick betas during training. With a gruff nod Scott leaped out the window.

“I have never seen an alpha act so brutish. Olyvia just introduced herself and asked how long they are planning on staying.”

“That’s because Olyvia knows how to be a generous host. But don’t worry, since you are with me they won’t bother you, or me.”

Later that night, Stiles took Sam with him to see Deaton in his office, if you could call it that, only to find another unexpected guest already chatting with the good doctor. Deaton looked at Stiles with an amused smile.

“You’re who they sent me? And your Little Beta?”

“This is Sam, no need to know more.”

Stiles could hear a soft growl from the large man leaned against the opposite wall.

“Sourwolf? Still growling instead of talking I see? You must be rubbing off on Scott.”

“Stiles what are you doing back? With a wolf no less.

“Were those words I heard?”

Derek charged towards Stiles and he could see the little beta flash her eyes and start to growl, but Stiles didn’t move or even flinch when the Omega was directly in front of them. He just held her hand and stared the wolf down. With a huff Derek walked back to his wall. 

“Still a big softy I see.”

Derek huffed and asked Deaton why he was there. Stiles, equally curious, walked closer to the doctor with the beta following closely behind.

“Well I called the Virginia Pack since an old friend of mine is their emissary, but I suppose Stiles will do since he has a spark. As for Derek, I needed a born wolf. Before you ask why, I need you to know that we have been having an influx of supernatural occurrences here. The nemeton has been releasing large amounts of magic and negativity into the land, causing more and more creatures to seek out its abilities.”

“What kind of abilities? Good? Bad? Give it to me straight doc, is it gonna kills us sooner or later?

“Stiles, I can assure you the nemeton will not harm you, but the creatures coming for it might.”

“So, why call us? I dunno about you, but grumpy over there, last I heard, was with family. Don’t think he wants to hang out solving other people’s problems. And I have pups waiting for me at home for their next lesson on control and bonds.”

Derek looked at Stiles with confusion, “Pups?”


	2. Pup and the Sourwolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has a chat with Deaton for the reason they were called out.

Chapter Two

 

Derek looked at Stiles with confusion.

”Pups?”

“Yea, the Alpha has me training them. Don’t worry, they haven’t eaten anyone. Yet.”

‘Who in their right mind would let you train werewolves as a skinny human?”

That word seemed to set off Sam who moved from her spot behind Stiles to the middle of the room, claws out and eyes aglow, snarling at Derek. He looked at her, a bit in shock and a bit something else.

“Don’t you dare call him weak. He may be human, but he taught me to be strong. You don’t have the right to call him weak because so far, all I've seen are childish wolves baring fangs at anyone they don’t know or like. Stiles showed us what common decency can bring to a pack, allies. Doesn’t look like you have any.”

Stiles smirked at his proud beta and moved to grab her arm and pull her into a hug, calming her down. She hung her head and returned to her spot behind him. Stiles cleared his throat and asked Deaton to continue. He started to explain that first, they needed to siphon out the magic flowing from the stump. That is why he needed an emissary, but Stiles would do just fine, he hoped. Derek on the other hand would need to hold the negative energies that were flowing. Being a born wolf gave him better control and more strength, but he didn’t know how much he could hold before it stated to affect him.

Deaton still needed time to get all of the things necessary for both rituals, so he sent the trio out the door and asked them to return in two days. Stiles held Sam’s hand all the way to the car, fearing that if he left go, she might run at the omega currently glaring at them from his Camaro. As they got in the car and drove back to his dad’s house, he could tell she was still fuming. She looked at him from time to time opening her mouth to say something, but then looking out the window trying to collect her thoughts. After a few minutes he saw his favorite coffee shop and decided they needed a break.

He pulled in to the parking lot and went over to open the door for his angry companion with a smile. She reluctantly grabbed his hand, still a little peeved, but he knew her temper was waning. Betas tend to follow emotional cues of their pack mate and since Stiles was calm, she slowly calmed down within his grasp. When he walked into the shop, she felt his heart rate spike. At the counter was a tall, blond boy with an award-winning smile and the most curious of stenches, a wolf. She wanted to defend Stiles, but she took a breath and noticed that he was feeling surprised and a bit intrigued, nothing she needs to be on edge about, yet.

Stiles continued to hold her hand, a lifeline if he needed as he walked up to the counter to order and catch up with an old friend perhaps. 

“Stiles! How have you been, man? It’s been awhile. What would you like?”

“Hey Isaac, if you wouldn’t mind, could I just get a black coffee and a latte for my friend here,”

“Just a friend? Hmm. Alright, coming right up.”

Isaac turned away to work on the order while Stiles turned to face Sam. He knew she was worried since he told her all sorts of stories from not too long ago. He smiled at her and patted her head, effectively soothing her nerves as she smiled back at him. He grabbed her coffee first and handed it to her, then grabbed his, never letting go of her hand. They got back in the car and continued their drive back home.

“At least someone else was happy to see you.”

“There might be a few here and there that don’t mind me.”

“I don’t get your old friends. The first guy was one of your best friends growing up and yet he was baring his fangs when we walked in. The second was acting like a brat who saw... hmm, maybe the second wasn’t so bad, but he certainly was childish.”

“Saw what? Ah, that doesn’t matter. Times change, Pup, and people have to change with it. Some never change and being stuck in the past leads to distrust and paranoia. Though for them, I suppose it’s understandable.

“It’s not. You went through the same things and yet the treat you like you ruined their lives. It’s not fair”

“Maybe so, but for Scott I may as well have. As for Derek, I dunno. He has always hated me, from day one.”

“Hate is a strong word, Stiles.”

“Ugh, fine. Strongly disliked. ”

“Haha, maybe he liked you more than you think.’

“Just because I told you I had a crush on him, doesn’t mean he liked me at all”

“If you say so, but he certainly looked a bit jealous I was holding your hand.”

Before Stiles could say more, he pulled into his father’s driveway and she hopped out the car, skipping toward the sheriff’s home. She stopped suddenly and turned her nose to the sky to get a better scent. Her eyes flashed and she charged toward Stiles tackled him to the ground as a large floating creature came flying above them. 

It had long, black hands and looked to be oozing black goo from where its legs should be. Its face nonexistent, appearing more like a dark void shrieking out. Sam stood, puffing her chest and roaring as loud as she could at the floating demon, scaring it away.

She knelt down to apologize for tackling Stiles so hard. Then, she helped him to his feet, leading him into the empty house. He walked in behind her and noticed her face full of fear and curiosity. 

"Must of been some sort of wraith following the energy of the nemeton into Beacon. Why it came to us? I don't know yet."

That seemed to fix her questioning a bit but not her fear and worry. With a pat on her head, he started up the stairs untill his watch started to beep.

“Oh my, Pup, it looks like its dinner time. Why don’t you set the table while I prepare food, hmm?”

Sam smiled wide and she waltzed into the kitchen, pulling plates from where she smelled ceramic and the utensils from where she smelled silver. After dinner, they cleaned up and walked back up to his room. He jumped on his old bed and made space for her to sit or lay. She crawled in beside him and looked up at the ceiling.

“This house smells nice other than the faint smell of the alpha from this morning. It smells like home and warmth, it’s very soothing. I guess the whole week won’t be so bad.”

She talked to herself for a bit, allowing Stiles to drift off to sleep, then she curled into his side. Her big brother providing his protection, she had grown a bit dependent on him. However, that just gave stiles more incentive to train her better than the others on control and scents. He taught her how to be expressive and voice her opinions and emotions, unlike a certain omega grump. Speaking of which, she could smell him coming closer to the house, so she softly climbed off the bed to sit in the old computer chair.  Derek climbed in the window slowly and looked at her, his blue eyes bleeding through. She waited to see if he would charge at her, but she kept her calm in the anticipation. Stiles taught her to never back down to any adversary. 

She thought about saying something, but was pulled from her thoughts when Derek spoke.

“What are you to him?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post whenever the chapters have been written   
> Thanks for the kudos and comments!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting my writing!   
> Wishing can do as well as I hope, but I'm sure its ok.  
> I hope you enjoy


End file.
